


A Changes Holiday Special

by Callens_grl



Series: Changes [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Halloween, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callens_grl/pseuds/Callens_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sense so many people love my Changes stories I'm going to do another story based on it. This will be a holiday special. So basically it will be the same cast from Changes but each chapter will be based on a holiday.</p><p>I may do several chapters for each holiday. One for when our couples were dating, and one from when they had kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween 1

Mackenna walked into the Mission to see Nell hanging up Halloween decorations. There were pumpkins, bats and spider webs everywhere. She put her bag on her desk and got started on her paperwork. Sam and Callen came in next followed by Kensi and Deeks.

"But Kensi we have to have matching costumes."

"Why Deeks?"

"Because we're a couple."

Kensi rolled her eyes at him.

"I bet Callen and Mac are going in matching costumes."

"What?" asked Mac looking up from her paperwork.

"The Sandbar is having a Halloween party." Said Deeks. "Plus there is a costume contest."

"And Shaggy here has already got us all tickets." Said Kensi sitting down.

"Sounds like fun." Said Eric coming out from the kitchen.

"We should pick a theme and all go as a group." Said Nell getting very excited.

"Kensi you have to go as Wonder woman." Said Deeks picturing his girlfriend in a skimpy outfit.

Deeks then turned to Nell and Eric. "And we have our own wonder twins."

"Ugh do I have to wear spandex?" complained Eric.

"A splendid idea Mr. Deeks." Said Hetty coming over to see what all the excitement was for.

"Ok Deeks if your picking for all of us what am I going as?" asked Sam giving Deeks a look.

"How about Batman. Michelle can go as Catwoman."

"You know I like that idea." Sam was texting Michelle to tell her.

Deeks looked at Callen and Mac. "Ok you two are a bit harder."

"I know." Said Kensi. "Sense Sam is Batman Callen should go as Robin."

Sam burst out laughing. "That's perfect Kensi."

"Yeah fine but if I'm Robin then Mackenna has to go as Batgirl."

He looked over at Mac and she shrugged. "Yeah sure why not."

"Hey Deeks what are you going as?" asked Eric.

Deeks had no clue. Everyone looked around the room then at Deeks and in sync they all said. "Aquaman." And started to laugh.

"Why Aquaman?" Deeks was confused. He was thinking about Superman.

"Well you do spend a lot of time in the water." Said Callen.

"I like Superman way better." Said Deeks.

"Fine go as Superman." Said Kensi smirking at him. Deeks was happy.

"Ok now what can Hetty go as?" asked Nell.

"How about Professor X?" asked Deeks.

"A good suggestion Mr. Deeks."

Once that was decided Hetty told Nell to make sure all the costumes were ordered.

The day of the party Deeks was bouncing around the Mission. He couldn't wait to see everyone in their costumes. When the time came everyone took turns getting ready. Sam was happy that he got the Dark Night Batman and not the tv Batman. Nell had ordered the Dark Night Cat woman for Michele and they matched perfectly.

Callen walked out in his Robin costume and Sam lost it. "Looking good there G."

"Oh shut up."

Callen heard Eric whistle and turned around to see Mac standing there in her Batgirl outfit.

"Wow, ok." He was almost drooling. He had no issue with the outfit now. Mac just laughed at him.

Deeks strutted out in his Superman outfit topped off with his hair slicked to look just right.

Eric and Nell were next and looked great in their matching outfits.

Kensi came out next and Deeks almost fell over. He looked at Kensi but spoke to Nell. "Please tell me we get to keep these costumes?" Kensi punched Deeks in the arm and walked past him.

They all stared as Granger came out in a three piece suit. "Um Granger who are you supposed to be?" asked Deeks.

"Lex Luthor." Everyone exchanged looks but didn't say anything. Hetty was the last to come out. She rolled out in a wheelchair in a grey suit.

"Just call me professor L." Everyone laughed and they headed out.

Two hours later the party was in full swing. They were having a blast and everyone was a bit tipsy. Finally they called that the costume contest was ready to be called.

Sam got best Batman. He also along with Michele, Callen and Mac got best Batman group.

Kensi got best Wonder Woman. Which was good sense the only other person there dressed like that was a guy.

Finally they called the group event. There was a Star Trek group, a Star Wars group, a Lord of the Rings group and six superhero groups.

"We have to win." Said Sam. "Our group already won 3 awards."

The announcer got up on stage. "Alright everyone it was a hard choice for this one. Third place goes to the Star Trek group."

Everyone applauded as the group went up to the stage.

"Alright second place goes to the Lord of the Rings."

Again everyone applauded.

"And the first place winners are…" Everyone held their breath. "Professor L and her Avengers."

Everyone in the team looked at Hetty. "What I rather like that team name." Hetty of course took the trophy for her desk. No one dared to say anything thing to her about it. The best part was they all won a gift card for the bar for $20 each.

"Well Deeks you did good with this one." Said Sam. Everyone agreed and they lifted their glasses to him.

"You know we should plan our costumes for next year." Said Deeks. Everyone groaned and tossed popcorn at him.

"Happy Halloween everyone." Said Hetty as she held her glass of bourbon up.


	2. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place right after the last chapter of Changes.

Happy Halloween.

Authors notes: Ok everyone here is Halloween number two. I will be doing one more. Thanks for reading.

It was the first Halloween for Anna Callen. She was six years old and still adjusting to life in America. She loved her parents and her little sister but all the fuss over Halloween just confused her.

They had spent an afternoon carving pumpkins. That was fun but messy. Today her parents had put them in the car and had driven them to the mall. Anna had never seen so much stuff in one place. There was so much to look at, half of it Anna had no clue what it was or what it was for.

They went into a store and Anna stopped dead. There were fancy outfits everywhere.

"Momma what is this place?"

"This is a Halloween store. We're going to pick out costumes to wear on Halloween to trick or treat."

"You can pick out whatever you like Anna." Said Callen. He was holding Clara and she was giggling like crazy.

The walked over to the kids section and started looking at all the costumes. Clara's first Halloween they had dressed her up as a bumble bee. Callen wanted to stick with the bug theme as he always called her his little bug.

"Found it." Said Callen holding up a butterfly outfit. Mac just shook her head and laughed at him. Clara grabbed at the wings and giggled more.

Anna touched several costumes but none of them clicked. The she looked up and found a pink puffy dress. Her eyes got huge and she smiled. "I want this one." Mac picked up two different sizes and took Anna to try them on. She twirled in front of the mirror. "I love it momma."

"You are a beautiful princess."

Mac got Anna changed and they went to find Callen. He was helping Clara pick out decorations for the front of the house. Clara of course wanted everything. She wasn't scared of anything.

"Do you see anything you want Anna?" asked Mac. Anna looked around and saw a vampire figure. She stood behind her dad and hid her face.

"Sweetheart nothing here can hurt you." Said Callen.

"G you have to remember Vampires are a Romanian tradition and not the cartoon kind."

They took the girls to pay and on the way home they tried to explain to Anna what Halloween was all about.

"We go to people's houses and they give us candy?"

"Yes. It's called trick or treating."

"Do we play tricks on them too?"

"No that's just what they call it."

"Oh." Anna looked out the window.

Clara was kicking her feet and playing with her teddy bear. "Bufly."

"Yes Clara you're going to be a butterfly." Said Mac.

"Bufly." Said Clara again giggling.

Anna looked at her little sister. "Butterfly." She said the word slowly. Anna was still working on her English. Both her parents spoke Romanian so it was easy to talk to them. Clara was too young to understand her sister wasn't really her sister and didn't care if Anna spoke differently.

Clara looked at Anna. "Bufly." And giggled.

Callen looked over at Mac and they smiled at each other. It was going to be a good Halloween.

DEEKS HOUSE.

Kensi was in the kitchen elbow deep in a pumpkin. She dropped the guts into a garbage bag and made a face. "Deeks why am I doing this again?"

"Because we need jack o lanterns." Said Deeks. He was holding Lilly trying to get her to sleep.

"Why am I doing this myself?"

"Because someone has to get this little one to sleep."

Kensi glared at Deeks and went back to the pumpkin. She had cleaned out six so far and had six more to go. Right now Kensi hated pumpkins. Ten minutes later Deeks came back and put the baby monitor on the counter and finally started to help. It took them an hour to finish cleaning out each pumpkin.

"Ok time to carve." Said Deeks holding up a special pumpkin carving knife. He smiled at Kensi and started in on his first pumpkin. He was carving a complicated design.

Kensi watched him for a minuet then grabbed a steak knife and started in on hers. She was done in minutes. It took Deeks an hour to carve his. Once they were done they lined the walk with them. Deeks were all fancy and not scary at all. Kensi's were hacked and looked like Donny had carved them.

"What?" said Kensi as she placed her last one.

Nell pulled up and got out looking at the pumpkins.

"Nice pumpkins."

"Mine are on this side." Said Deeks proudly pointing to his.

"I see."

"And these are mine." Said Kensi.

"Very traditional Kensi, I like them."

Kensi looked at Deeks and gloated. "HA!" she said and led Nell into the house.

They walked in to the house just as Donny came walking into the living room his blankie in one hand and his teddy bear in the other.

"Mommy I hungry."

Kensi lifted her son up and carried him to the kitchen.

"Just like his mother." Said Deeks.

"So are we all meeting here for trick or treating?" asked Nell.

"I guess so."

Everyone had decided to take the kids out in one group.

"You know you and Eric don't have to go out if you're not up to it."

Nell looked down at her swollen belly. "Oh no I'm not missing out on this. I'm craving candy like crazy so I plan on eating as much as I can steal from the kids."

Deeks laughed and pulled out a stash of peanut butter cups he hid from Kensi and handed them to Nell. Her eyes got huge and she had three stuffed into her mouth by the time Kensi came into the room.

"I think your spending way too much time with Nell." Said Deeks. Kensi stuck her tongue out at Deeks and shoved some candy into her own mouth.

Halloween rolled around and Donny was running around the house in his costume. He had picked out a superman one and loved the cape. Kensi had Lilly dressed in the same bumble bee outfit Clara had worn the year before. Kensi and Deeks didn't dress up this year. They were too into the kids having a good time.

Nell and Eric rolled up and they laughed when they saw Nell. She had dressed up a bunny. "She wants to see if she can pass as a kid just to get the candy." Said Eric.

Callen drove up next. Anna got out in her princess outfit. Donny ran up to her.

"Hi Anna." He took her hand. "We get candy now."

Anna let Donny pull her over to the rest of the group. Callen got Clara out of her car seat.

"Oh look at you Clara." Said Kensi. "That is so cute on her."

"And with luck it will fit miss Lilly next year." Said Mac.

They just had to wait for Sara and Victor who insisted on being there to help take the girls trick or treating. They pulled up minutes later and had a small treat bag for each kid. They both looked at Nell and smiled. Mac had warned them that Nell was on a candy hunt tonight.

"Nell a special treat for you." Said Sara handing her a bag of truffles.

"Oh thank you." Nell tore into them and shoved two into her mouth.

Finally they were on their way.

"What ever happened to trick or treating when it was dark out?" asked Sara. "We always went out when it was dark."

"It's safer to do it in the light I guess." Said Mac.

Deeks was pulling a wagon with Lilly and Clara in it. Clara kept saying Butterfly over and over again. Lilly was all eyes as they passed different groups of kids. They hit the first house and Donny led the way. Anna wasn't too sure what to do so she watched the kids in front of them.

Donny put his bag out and said "Trick or treat." Anna stood next to him and held out her bag. They both got a candy bar. Anna was amazed that people were just giving them candy.

Nell went up behind them and held out her bag. The woman looked at her and shrugged giving her a candy bar. For once Nell was happy she was small. They walked back to the group. Callen and Deeks had carried up the girls and they got their candy. Lilly's would go to Kensi. Clara was old enough to maybe have a piece or two but Callen would end up eating most of it.

They hit the entire neighborhood then headed back to Deeks place. Hetty and Granger were there waiting on them.

"Oh my look at my girls." Said Hetty as Deeks pulled two sleepy little girls up the walk.

Anna was right behind them and smiled at Hetty. "Hello Grandma."

"Oh Anna what a pretty dress." Anna smiled and hugged Hetty. They headed in the house so they could check over the candy before anyone ate any. Kensi and Mac got the girls out of their outfits and put Lilly and Clara down for a nap.

Callen was ordering pizza and Deeks was in charge of the candy. Eric passed out beers to the adults and juice to Donny and Anna and one to Nell.

"I think Nell got more than the kids did." Said Deeks.

"You actually went trick or treating?" asked Granger.

"Yep."

"My wife is addicted to candy right now." Said Eric.

"I can't help it the baby wants candy." Nell rubbed her belly.

"Last month it was ham." Said Eric.

Nell simply rolled her eyes and ripped into a candy bar.

"Nell don't eat too much we have pizza on the way." Said Callen grabbing a candy bar himself.

"Ok everyone I have a box here. Any candy you don't want please put in here so I can take it to the soup kitchen tomorrow." Said Deeks.

Nell tossed in all the gum and anything with nuts. Callen put in the gum too as it was all too hard for Anna and he didn't like it himself. Soon the box had a nice amount of candy in it. Deeks hid it in the closet so Kensi wouldn't get into it.

The pizza came and everyone ate while they watched It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown.

They had just finished the movie when Nell grabbed her stomach. "Oh no."

"Nell you ok?" asked Kensi.

"I think my water just broke."

Everyone looked and sure enough there was a puddle on the floor under Nell. Eric's eyes got huge and he went pale.

"You're not due till for two more weeks."

"I don't think this kid wants to wait." Said Granger. They got Nell to the car and Deeks drove because Eric was having a breakdown.

Nell was screaming by the time they got to the hospital. "This kid is coming now." They made it to the ER entrance. Eric ran in to get help.

"Deeks this baby is not waiting."

Deeks took one look and almost passed out. "Um Nell I see a head."

"That's it Eric is never touching me again, EVER!"

Deeks had just looked back when the baby started to slip out. He grabbed it and looked up at Nell in awe.

"Well Nelly it's a boy."

Nell had laid back and closed her eyes. Just then a doctor and a nurse came running out. Deeks handed the baby over and looked for Eric.

"He passed out." Said the nurse.

Deeks pulled out his phone and called home. "Hey Kensi is everyone still there, ok put the phone on speaker."

"Ok Deeks it's on speaker." Everyone looked at the phone.

"Alright Eric passed out but he's fine. Nell had the baby in the back seat as soon as we stopped the car."

"What!" said Mac. "Deeks who delivered the baby?"

"Yours truly." Deeks sounded proud. "They are taking Nell and the baby in now so I don't know anything yet."

Deeks watched as they got Nell out of the car. Kensi had been in labor for almost two days with Lilly, a full day with Donny. He never saw anyone have a kid so fast.

An hour later Deeks found out that Nell was fine and so was the baby. They named him Jake Martin after his godfather. Nell insisted that Deeks delivered him so he had to be the godfather.

The next day everyone came to see the baby. Nell said she no longer wanted the candy and Deeks should give it to the soup kitchen.

"Well now we have to things to celebrate on Halloween." Said Kensi as she held Jake.

"Best Halloween treat ever." Said Eric.

The third Halloween story will be with the kids all older.


	3. Tricks or Treats

Tricks and Treats

"Mom, Aunt Kensi and Uncle Deeks are here." Anna yelled from the living room.

"Anna what did I tell you about yelling in the house?"

"Not to." Mac came walking in shaking her head at her daughter. Anna was now 16 and a happy teenager.

"Hey guys come on in." Kensi and Deeks walked in with Donny and Lilly. Donny was 12 and Lilly 9.

"Wow guys great costumes." Said Mac.

"Thanks Aunt Mackenna." Said Donny.

It was Halloween and the team was taking the kids to the aquarium for a special party. It was to raise money for kinds in foster care, which was a cause Callen and Mac both loved to support.

"Deeks your costume is good too."

"Yeah well I was cleaning out the closet and found it in the back."

"Mom bet dad he couldn't fit into it anymore." Said Lily laughing.

Deeks was wearing his old patrol uniform. Kensi was dressed as a Marine. Donny had gone with his mom's choice and was a Marine too. Lily chose a fairy.

"So Anna what are you going as?" asked Kensi.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm not dressing up."

"She thinks she's too old." Said Mac.

"Yeah you're never too old." Said Deeks.

"We'll we better get going." Said Kensi.

"Let me get the rest of them." Mac went into the hall and found Callen. "We're ready to go."

"Ok. Clara come on bug lets go."

"Coming daddy." 10 year old Clara bounced out of her room dressed as a lady bug.

"Where's your brother?" asked Mac.

"Right here momma." 8 year old Chris came out in his ninja outfit Hetty got him.

"Ok so we're all ready to go then."

"Yep." Said Callen. Callen was wearing a football jersey saying it was as good as he was getting.

"Seriously you could do better than that." Said Mac.

"Yep." Callen pulled his wife in close and kissed her. "I really love this outfit."

Mac laughed and pulled away. "Come on or we'll be late."

Mac had dressed as a black cat as Clara had chosen it.

They headed out and found Deeks teasing Anna.

"Come on Anna you have to dress up."

"No Uncle Deeks I don't." Callen came up behind his daughter and handed her a jersey.

"Here kid just wear this and he'll stop."

Anna looked at the jersey and rolled her eyes at her dad.

"Yeah fine."

Kensi and Deeks looked at Callen. "Wait till yours are 16." Said Callen.

They rode to the aquarium and headed in to find the rest of the team. Eric and Nell were already there with their two kids. Jake 8 and Kate 5 were watching the fish swim around. They were dressed as a cowboy and a princess. Nell and Eric had dressed as Ken and Barbie.

Sam and Michele came in dressed like a king and queen. Talia and Sabatino were there with their daughter Jenny who was 9. Talia was six months pregnant with their second daughter and dressed like a pumpkin.

The kids had a blast going from room to room and getting candy and some small toys. Anna was put in charge of helping the little kids. After a while Anna got into things and had her own bag of candy.

"Can you believe it." Said Deeks pointing to the kids who were gathered around some guy dressed as a shark. "Who would think that we'd have this many kids."

"Not me." Said Callen. They had been shocked when Mac had gotten pregnant with Chris after trying for two years with no luck.

"Look mommy." Clara came running over holding a stuffed lady bug. "It looks like me."

"Yes it does." Mac laughed at his daughter. Clara handed her mom the toy and ran back to the others. An hour later the kids had their bags full and were running from tank to tank looking at the fishes.

The night had raised ten thousand dollars for the fund. The money would go to programs to help foster kids and provide them with fun events thru out the year.

"I always figured you two would either foster or adopt a few more." Said Kensi looking at Mac and Callen.

"We've talked about it." Said Callen.

"Chris wants a brother." Added Mac.

"So are you going to get another kid?" asked Sam.

Mac looked at Callen. "We're thinking about it." Said Callen.

"Why do I think something is up with you two?" said Deeks. "Your gonna just invite us over and have a new kid aren't you?"

Mac looked at Callen he shrugged at her. "I'm two weeks late."

"Oh my god." Said Kensi moving to hug her friend. "Did you take a test yet?"

"No."

"Take one." Said Nell.

"She's scared to." Said Callen. They had a lot of issues with her pregnancy with Chris. "The doctor told us it wasn't a good idea to try for another one."

Everyone looked at each other not sure what to say. "Well if you need anything just let us know." Said Michelle.

"Mommy can I have some candy now?" Chris stood there looking up at his mother.

"One piece." She pulled out a small candy bar and handed it to him. "We still have to go to grandma's.

"Ok mommy." Chris shoved the candy bar in his mouth and ran back over to the others.

Callen headed over to look at the fish too along with Deeks and Eric.

"So I take it you were not trying?" said Kensi.

"Kensi I'm over 40 no I was not trying." Mac shook her head. "I have an appointment Monday morning."

"You're going to have the baby right?" asked Nell.

"I don't know. We haven't really talked about it." Mac looked over at her husband. "I almost didn't make it the last time. I don't think Callen can handle the kids without me."

"Yeah he was pretty freaked out the last time." Said Kensi.

"Freaked out was not the word I'd use." Added Sam. "Totally off the reservation would be more like it."

"We need a family photo." Said Nell trying to change the subject. Kensi gathered everyone up while Nell talked an event employee into taking the photo. The group stood in front of the shark tank. Callen picked up Clara and Mac held Chris. Nell held her little girl and everyone else gathered in close.

"Ok everyone smile and say trick or treat."

Clara made sure to hold up her stuffed lady bug so it was in the photo.

As one everyone yelled out "Trick or treat." And the camera snapped the photo.

This had become a tradition soon after Clara was born. Each holiday they would take a family photo. Some years family members were missing due to work or travel. Everyone had a family photo album with just these group photos in it.

This year they were missing Hetty and Granger and Mac's parents and brothers. Hetty was in Washington trying to gain more funds for their unit and Granger was home with the flu. Sara and Victor had opted to stay home and sent a nice donation instead.

Micha was on assignment in Paris heading up a new NCIS taskforce. He had sent photos of his wife and their little girl a few days before. Vlad was back in Romania with his wife and two sons spending some time with her family.

They had all promised to be together for Christmas this year no matter what. Deeks couldn't wait to add this photo to the album and look back at how the photos had changed over the years.


	4. Turkey Day

Turkey Day

Callen sat on the couch at Mac's watching the game. "So what are we doing for the big day?"

"What big day?" Mac looked up from her book.

"Thanksgiving."

"And that is when?"

"MacKenna seriously?"

"What I don't usually celebrate these things. Always on my own remember."

"We'll you're not alone this year."

"Yeah because you refuse to let me out of your sight." Murmured Mac.

"I heard that." Callen shook his head at her.

Callen and Mac were only dating a very short time and after her getting shot he really didn't like being away from him. Sam called it being over protective. Callen called it not wanting to lose the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Don't you usually go to Sam's?"

"Yes."

"So you're not going this year?"

"I wasn't sure what you wanted to do." Callen reached over and took her hand. "We can just stay here and have take out if you want."

"Sam already invited us didn't he?"

"Yes."

Mac looked over at him and laughed. "It's ok if we go to Sam's."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

"Ok I'll let Sam know tomorrow."

THE NEXT DAY.

"Ok Sam we're on for the big day." Callen seemed pleased with himself.

"I figured that." Sam chuckled. "Deeks and Kensi are coming too."

Mac walked over to her desk.

"Sam do I need to bring something?"

"No just make sure Callen shows up on time."

"That wasn't my fault last time."

"Sure it wasn't G."

"I think I can manage to get Callen there on time."

"It's MacKenna's first Thanking Sam."

"Seriously?" said Deeks joining them.

"Why does everyone find that so hard to believe?" Mac looked around at the team. "Most foster families don't include you in stuff like that." Mac shrugged. "At least mine didn't."

"Well now you have a family to spend holidays with." Said Callen.

Thanksgiving day came and Mac was getting nervous. She didn't know why. She had went and picked out a nice bottle of wine to take even though Sam insisted she didn't need to bring anything. She and Callen got there first.

"Hey you made it." Joked Sam.

"Here Sam I hope you like this kind." Mac handed over the bottle.

"We'll save this for after dinner." Sam's eyes glazed over looking at the wine so Mac knew she picked a good bottle.

"Uncle Callen." Regan came running over to them and threw herself at Callen. He picked her up.

"Hey Hanna I want you to meet someone."

Callen turned them so they were facing Mac.

"This is MacKenna. Mackenna this is Hanna."

"Hi Hanna."

"Are you my new Aunt?" Hanna looked at Mac with huge eyes.

"I guess I am."

Hanna giggled and reached out for Mac to take her. She wrapped her arms around her and held on tight. "Good." She said quietly. Then she pulled back and looked at Mac. "Am I going to have some cousins to play with soon?"

Mac didn't know what to say to that but luckily Michelle called her daughter to help out in the kitchen. Callen had to laugh at the look on Mac's face.

"You ok there?"

"Yeah." Mac shook her head. "Leave it to the kid to bring up babies."

"Well is she?" Callen looked at Mac and smiled.

"Oh don't you start with me too." Mac tried to give Callen a look but he simply pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

"Would you two get a room already." Said Sam coming into the room to answer the door. "Or make yourselves useful and answer the door."

Kensi and Deeks stood there smiling as Sam left them in.

"Hey guys." Sam closed the door. "Do me a favor and keep these two from making a baby on my couch ok."

"Sam seriously that is not going to happen any time soon." Mac was bright red now.

"You say that now than before you know it bam your out to here and Callen is handing out bubble gum cigars." Said Deeks.

"Ok I'm going to see if Michele needs any help." Said Mac leaving the room.

Kensi gave the guys a look and followed Mac to the kitchen. "Hey Michele what can we do to help?" said Kensi.

"Well most everything is done. We just have to wait for the turkey to finish cooling a bit." Michele handed them both a glass of wine. "Are you ok Mac you look a bit flushed?"

"Aunt MacKenna and Uncle Callen are going to have a baby." Said Hanna.

Mac almost spit her wine across the kitchen.

"Hanna we are not having a baby anytime soon."

"Uncle Callen told daddy he couldn't wait till the baby was here." Hanna looked confused.

"I'm going to kill him."

Kensi couldn't help but laugh.

"Hanna why don't you go see if your Daddy wants another beer."

"Ok, I'll take Uncle Deeks one too." Hanna took the beer into the living room where the guys were watching football.

"Wow looks like Callen has it bad." Said Michele.

"Well he is pretty much living at my place now and is slowly driving me crazy."

"Is the sex at least good?" asked Kensi. Michele and Mac both looked at her like she was crazy. "What I want to know."

"The sex is very good. Still doesn't mean I want to make a baby."

"Oh just do it. Think how cute a little Callen would be." Michele said. "He's great with Hanna. He'll make a fantastic father."

"I'm sure he will but we've only been dating a short time and it's all a bit overwhelming."

"Trust us Callen is crazy about you. Has been from day one." Said Kensi.

"I know that." Mac sipped at her wine. "I'm just not used to having someone around all the time."

"Well get used to it." Michele filled their glasses. "Because Callen is not going anywhere."

Sam came in a few minutes later to get the turkey on the table. Everyone sat down at the table and Sam carved the turkey. Mac sat and looked around the table. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

After dinner Michele served three kinds of pie. Kensi of course had to have some of each. "I really don't know where you put it all Kensi."

"I like pie." Said Kensi her mouth full of pumpkin pie.

Everyone laughed and watched Kensi down the rest of her pie. "So Mac how was your first official Thanksgiving?" asked Sam.

"It was good."

"Just wait till you guys have kids, we're going to need a kids table then." Said Sam pointing to Mac and Kensi across the table from him. Kensi almost dropped a piece of pie onto her lap.

"That will be a few years yet Sam." Said Deeks. "It will be a few years before any of our kids will be big enough to sit at a table."

Callen slipped his arm around Mac's chair. "Deeks is right we'll need high chairs first."

Mac glared at Callen. Kensi giggled a bit at Deeks and snuggled into him. Mac would deal with Callen when they got home.

It was almost midnight when they pulled up into her drive way. "I'm glad you had a nice time today."

"It was fun. Nice to see what a real family is all about."

"Our kids are going to be very lucky to grow up with this family." Said Callen as they walked into the house. Mac was about to say something when the image of a little boy with blue eyes and blond hair popped into her head. She could picture him sitting on his daddy's lap watching football with his uncles.

Callen turned and looked at her. "You ok."

"Yeah I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how your right. Our kids will be very lucky to have this family."

FLASH FORWARD 10 YEARS.

Sam laughed as he made his way from the kitchen to the living room. There were kids everywhere. His daughter Hanna and Callen's adopted daughter Anna were sitting on the love seat watching a movie on his iPad.

Donny and Clara were chasing each other around the couch. Chris and Lilly were running back and forth from the kitchen to the living room. Sam tired not to trip over any kids and made his way to the couch. He sat down next to Callen.

"You said you wanted a house full of kids on Thanksgiving." Said Callen.

"Yes I did. Good thing Eric and Nell went to visit her family this year."

"Yeah well Talia and Sabatino should be here soon so that will add to the kids chaos."

"Yeah but you have to admit it's a nice chaos."

Sam and Callen clicked their beers together. "I'll drink to that."

Happy Thanksgiving Everyone.


	5. Jingle Bells

Jingle Bells

Authors notes: Ok so this is my first Christmas chapter for this story. There will be at least one more maybe two.

"Kensi can you bring me a beer."

"Deeks why can't you get your own beer?"

"My leg hurts."

"Oh for the love of….." Kensi grumbled and got him the beer. Deeks was sitting on the couch with his leg propped up an ice pack on it. They had been chasing a suspect when Deeks had tripped over something and twisted his leg funny when he fell. It was just sore but he was milking it.

"Thank you Fern."

Just then someone knocked at the door. Kensi opened it to find Mac standing there.

"Hey Kensi you have a box out here."

"That's for me." Yelled Deeks from the couch.

"He's still milking it?"

"Yes." The girls shook their heads

Mac handed Deeks the box and he tore into it. "Yes they finally came."

"What came Deeks?"

"Our Christmas hats."

Mac looked at Kensi and tried not to laugh. Deeks was now wearing a flashing Santa hat and was holding one out to Kensi.

"Oh I am not wearing that."

"Yes you are."

"No Deeks I'm not."

Deeks gave Kensi a pout and she put it on. Mac pulled out her phone and called to them. As soon as they looked she snapped the shot.

"Ok you guys should get Christmas cards made with this." She showed them the photo. They were both smiling and the hats were all lit up.

"Text me that photo." Said Deeks. Kensi groaned.

"You two are just too cute."

"Deeks you do know Christmas is next month right?"

"Yeah so?" Deeks didn't understand why Kensi wasn't excited. Then it hit him. "I'm sorry Kensi."

Mac figured out it was a good time to leave. "You know what I'm just going to go now. I'll talk to you two at work tomorrow."

Once Mac was gone Deeks turned to Kensi. "Kensi this is going to be our first real Christmas as a couple. I just want it to be perfect."

"I know that." Kensi shrugged. "I'll try to not freak out on you too much."

"Ok. We are getting a tree and putting up lights and anything else we can think of."

"Yes Deeks we can get a tree."

"A live one."

"Yes a live one."

"Yes a live tree. I cannot wait."

Kensi just shook her head. She really didn't like Christmas but for Deeks she'd make the effort.

"Are we going to the soup kitchen on Christmas Eve again?"

"Of course we are." Deeks smiled. "Wouldn't want to miss out on that now would we?"

"No Deeks we wouldn't."

Mac ran back to her house and found Sam just dropping Callen off. "Hey guys what happened? Shouldn't you be at the game right now?"

"Michele called. Sam's daughter fell and broke her arm."

"Headed to the hospital now." Said Sam. "See you two tomorrow."

"Did you eat yet?" asked Mac as they went into the house.

"Yeah we grabbed a burger."

"You have to see this." Mac showed him the photo of Deeks and Kensi. "I'm going to get Nell to print this out for them.

"Ok we are not doing that." Said Callen.

"Never said we had to."

"So what did you want to do for Christmas?" asked Mac.

"I don't usually do anything." Said Callen. "Sometimes I go over to Sam's."

"Well this is the first year I have a real home so I'm going to decorate."

Callen looked at her funny. "Look G you don't have to help if you don't want too."

"How much are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know. I want a tree. Maybe put lights on the porch."

Callen looked at his girlfriend. "Ok we can decorate all you want."

"G you do realize that if we have kids they are going to want a tree and all the stuff that goes with it."

Callen got a huge smile on his face. "Guess we need to figure all this decorating out now then huh?"

"Well since neither of us have any real idea what we are doing then yes."

"Ok." Callen looked at her again. "We have a month to figure stuff out."

It took Deeks about three days for his leg to stop hurting. In that time he made a list.

"Ok Kensi first we need a tree. Then we need stuff to put on the tree."

Kensi looked at Deeks and sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.

"Deeks I haven't put up a tree since Jack."

Deeks looked up at her. "Ok we don't have to if you really don't want to."

"No I want to. I had a lot of ornaments but I tossed them all out along with the tree that year."

"Good then this tree will be all us."

Sam shook his head at them. Deeks had been talking about his tree for days. "I know a guy who has a tree lot." Said Eric coming over to their desks. "He can get you a good deal."

"Sweet." Said Deeks.

"Can we get in on that too Eric." Asked Callen. Honestly he had no clue how to pick a tree.

"Yeah sure I can meet you guys at the lot and you can pick your trees together."

"You hear that Kensi a Christmas tree double date."

Kensi tried not to laugh at Deeks. He was acting like a little kid.

"What is Deeks so happy about?" asked Mac coming back to her desk.

"We're all going to pick out our trees together." Said Deeks.

Mac looked at Callen and he shrugged. Well at least watching Deeks pick out a tree will be amusing.

That Saturday they all met Eric at the tree lot. Los Angeles was a bit chilly for the start of December. Deeks was wearing a fleece jacket, his flashing hat and a scarf. Kensi was dressed normal except for the hat which Deeks insisted she wear.

Callen and Mac dressed normal for them even though Deeks had picked them up regular Santa Hats.

"Ok guys Matt says you can have any tree for half off." Said Eric.

"Oh Kensi look at this one." Deeks had picked a tree way too big.

"Too big Deeks."

Next Deeks picked one Kensi just didn't like. It took them a half hour to find the perfect tree. It took Callen and Mac about fifteen miners to find theirs. They laughed when they both walked over to the same tree at the same time.

"This one?" asked Callen.

"Yep this one."

Eric browed Matt's truck to drive the trees home and the others followed. They had the trees in their living rooms in minuets then headed out to buy stuff to put on them.

Deeks drove them to the store and they all headed for the Christmas area. Kensi started picking out anything blue and silver. Deeks got excited to find a set of mini surf board ornaments.

"Kensi look little surfboards."

Kensi laughed and told him to put them in the cart. Kensi found one that looked like Monty and added that to the cart. They picked out ornaments that reminded them of each other and soon had a full cart.

Callen and Mac took their time. Neither one ever had a tree of their own. They picked up ornaments and looked at them then put them back on the shelf.

"I don't know Callen none of these seem to fit."

"Yeah I know. I do like these lights." He showed her a set of pale blue lights. "Let's get these."

"Ok but we need a few sets."

They picked up larger blue lights to put up outside along with some white ones. Once home they put the lights up. Callen sighed looking at the bare tree.

"I guess we really have no clue."

Mac grabbed the phone and called Hetty. She asked her if she knew some where to get antique ornaments. Hetty told her of a little shop in Brentwood and they headed that way.

Walking in was like walking into the past. Everything was antique.

"Well hello there." And older woman came over to them. "You must be Mackenna and Callen. Hetty called and said you would be stopping in."

Callen and Mac smiled at her.

"Now let's go find you some ornaments for that tree of yours."

She led them to the back of the store. On a long table were boxes of very old glass and wooden ornaments. "The glass ones all came from Russia. Each is handmade and hand painted."

"They are perfect." Said Mac picking one up and holding it up to the light. She looked at Callen and smiled.

"We'll take them all."

"I figured you would. Hetty said you wanted something with meaning."

They slid the lid on to each box and Callen carried them out to the car. He handed the woman his credit card but she refused them. "Hetty has already taken care of things."

Once they were home they carefully examined and then placed each one. Standing back they looked at the tree. "It's amazing."

"Next year we put it up in our home." Said Callen.

"Next year." Said Mac sliding her arms around Callen and looking at their tree.

DEEKS APT.

Kensi was dancing around the tree humming Christmas songs as she put ornaments on their tree. To anyone else the tree looked tacky. Nothing matched and there was no rhyme or rhythm to any of it. Just like its owners the tree was a mess but a happy mess.

Monty lay on the couch chewing on a candy cane shaped doggy treat watching his owners having fun. Deeks plugged the lights in and the room glowed in white lights.

"Wow Kensi we have some tree."

"It's just perfect Deeks."

"And each year we can add to it. Just wait till we can put ornaments on it for our kids."

Kensi smiled at him and reached for her bag. "I got this for you yesterday." She handed him a small box.

Deeks opened it to find a "Our First Christmas" ornament in it. It held the photo that Mac took of them wearing the matching hats.

"Kensi this is perfect I love it."

"I'm glad."

"Now I have to give you one."

"No you don't Deeks."

"Well I already have it." Deeks handed her a small bag. Kensi lost it when she pulled out a mini fern ornament.

"Oh Deeks a little Fern."

"I couldn't help it." He shrugged. "I bought it last year but you had other plans so…"

Kensi grabbed Deeks and kissed him deeply. "I love you Deeks." Kensi kissed him again. "And I love my little fern."

"I love you too Kensi."

That Monday Callen and Mac went to thank Hetty for the ornaments.

"Oh it was nothing."

"You'll have to come over and see the tree Hetty it's perfect." said Mac.

"I'm glad you like the ornaments. Some of them are over 100 years old."

"They suit us Hetty." Said Callen.

That day Mac and Nell were out for lunch when they walked past a little shop.

"Nell wait a minute." Mac stopped and headed into the shop. Nell followed her in. Mac had picked up a box that was sitting in the window. It was made from all different types of wood and was very old. The top had a Russian Church put together like a puzzle from severally shades of wood.

"That's beautiful."

"Callen will love it."

"He really does love anything Russian." Said Nell.

Mac also found a little Russian Nesting Doll ornament. It didn't look old but knew Callen would love it anyways. She paid for them and the woman even wrapped them for her. The little doll inside the box as a surprise.

They got lunch and headed back to the Mission. Callen looked at the wrapped package Mac put in her locker.

"What's that?"

"Nothing you're getting any time soon."

Callen smiled was happy knowing the gift was for him. Now to wait two more weeks till he could open it.

"Ok so are we doing Secret Santa this year?" asked Deeks.

"Seriously Deeks aren't you getting a bit old for that?" asked Sam.

"Ok so I'll take that as a no."

Kensi shook her head at Deeks. He seemed disappointed but would get over it. Nell was pulling out decorations and seeing Deeks moping got him to help her decorate. Soon Deeks was sneaking up behind Kensi with mistletoe.

"Oh Kensi my dear." Kensi looked up and laughed. She stood and kissed Deeks.

"Get a room no one wants to see that." Yelled Sam. Deeks pulled away and tossed the plant over to Callen. He waited till Mac walked over to her desk before standing and holding it over her head.

Mac looked at him then up and rolled her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him trying not to laugh as Sam started yelling at them.

"Now Mr. Hanna tis the season." Said Hetty as she walked by.

Sam threw his hands up in the air and gave up. Deeks was now busy putting the annoying little plat up all over the place. It took about ten minutes before Nell had Eric under some.

"Um Eric." Nell pointed up.

"Here at work?"

"Eric just kiss her." Yelled Deeks.

Eric leaned down and planted one on his girlfriend.

"I love this time of year." Said Eric as he headed back to ops.

Finally Christmas Eve came. Nell like every year made spiked egg nog and baked cookies in the burn oven. They all stood around the decorated palm tree laughing and getting drunk.

"Hey Sam Merry Christmas." Said Deeks. He handed Sam an envelope. Sam opened it to find a voucher for a wine tasting dinner. "Figured you and Michelle would enjoy a night out."

"Thanks Deeks this is great."

Deeks smiled and slipped his arm around Kensi. "And so you don't have to worry Kensi and I will babysit again."

Sam laughed.

"So what are you two doing for Christmas?" asked Sam.

"Soup kitchen tonight then dinner with my mom tomorrow." Said Kensi.

"Sounds nice."

"Hey G you two coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"Of course we are Sam." Said Callen.

"Well I'm heading home I need to put together a bike and a doll house." Sam said goodnight.

Kensi and Deeks left soon after so they would make it in time for serving dinner.

"Mr. Callen this is for you." Said Hetty handing Callen a small box.

"Thanks Hetty." Callen opened the box and found a framed photo of him and Mac. "It's great." He showed Mac then put it in his bag to take home.

Once they got in Mac decided to hand him the box. "Here open this one now."

"Ok." Callen was excited to see what was inside.

When he uncovered the box he was shocked. It was amazing.

"Mackenna I love it."

"Open it."

Inside he found the small nesting doll. Standing he put it up on the tree. Reaching under the tree he picked out a small box and handed it to her.

Mac opened it to find a gold chain with a small heart charm. A diamond sat in the middle of the heart. "Oh Callen its lovely."

"I would have went with a ring but figured you'd kill me if I did."

Mac laughed and put the chain around her neck. They sat back and turned all the lights off except for the tree.

"Merry Christmas Mackenna."

"Merry Christmas Callen."

There were several more wrapped gifts under their tree to be opened in the morning plus several to take with them to Sam's.

"I really love that box."

"I noticed your box was starting to fall apart. This one is made really well so you should have it a very long time."

"It's the second best gift I got this year."

"Ok what was the first?" Mac looked up at him.

"You."

Mac laughed. "And I can't wait to unwrap you."

"You really do have a one track mind."

It was Callen's turn to laugh. "When it comes to you yes."

"Well wait here I'll be right back." Mac stood and left Callen sitting on her couch. A few minutes later she came out dressed in a red baby doll with white lace trim topped off with a Santa hat.

"Wow." Said Callen as Mac came to sit on his lap.

"Figured if you wanted to unwrap me I should at least be in something seasonal."

"Yeah, wow." Mac laughed. For some reason her wearing anything a bit naughty made Callen speechless.

Mac took her hat off and stuck it on Callen's head. "So you said something about unwrapping me."

SOUP KITCHEN.

"Deeks, and Kensi so glad you two are here we are swamped tonight."

"Now do you really think we wouldn't show up?"

"Well no of course not."

Kensi and Deeks were both wearing their flashing hat and several of the kids were watching them in awe. One little girl came over and pulled at Kensi's hand.

"I like your hat."

"Would you like to wear it for a while?"

The little girl nodded yes and Kensi plopped the hat onto her head. The girl smiled and ran back to the table to show her mother. The woman smiled at Kensi in thanks.

"That was sweet Kensi." Said Deeks.

Kensi simply shrugged and smiled at him.

They handed out food for close to two hours. The place was packed so many people down on their luck that year. Soon the little girl came over and handed Kensi back the hat.

"Thank you. Mommy says it's time to go now."

Kensi looked at Deeks and he nodded. Kensi stuck the hat back on the little girls head. "I think you should keep it."

"Really?"

"Yes." Kensi got a big hug and smiled when the little girl ran to meet her mother at the door.

"Kensi you amaze me sometimes." Said Deeks wrapping his arms around her. "You are going to be a great mom."

"She was just so sweet. And what if that was the only gift she gets this year."

"Like I said you amaze me."

Kensi kissed Deeks. "Let's go home I want to spend the rest of the night wrapped in your arms."

The next morning Kensi woke up and for a second forgot where she was. Memories rushed her and she felt like she was going to have a panic attack. Then she felt arms wrap around her and pull her tight to a very strong body.

"Merry Christmas my Angel."

"Merry Christmas Deeks."

Kensi said rolling over. He was watching her a huge smile on his face. They kissed and broke apart when Monty jumped up onto the bed to join them.

"Ok breakfast first or presents?" asked Deeks.

"Food first Deeks." Monty barked his agreement.

"Ok fine. I'll cook you walk Monty."

Kensi got dressed and took Monty for a walk. They came back fifteen minutes later to the smell of pancakes and bacon.

Deeks served Kensi and they ate in silence. Then it was gift time. Kensi got Deeks a new wet suit, several hoodies and a new pair of boot he had showed her.

Deeks got Kensi a stocking full of candy, a new blue ray of Titanic, a pair of diamond earnings, and a certificate for a day at the spa. He told her that Callen and Eric had gotten Mac and Nell one too so the girls could all go together.

Deeks was cleaning up the paper when he felt a shirt hit the back of his head. He turned to find Kensi standing there naked except for a red bow around her neck. He dropped the paper and lifting her up carried her to the bed room muttering Merry Christmas to me the entire way.

MAC'S HOUSE.

Mac woke up realizing she was on the floor next to the tree. Callen was behind her holding her closely. "Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas." Mac rolled over and put her head onto Callen's chest.

"Best Christmas Eve ever." Muttered Callen.

"Yes it was." Mac stretched. "But seriously I'm getting too old for sex on the floor."

Callen laughed. "Sorry couldn't help myself."

"Admit it you just wanted to have sex under the tree."

Callen laughed even more. "Yeah ok you got me."

"Yes I do."

Mac pulled herself off the floor. "I'm taking a shower then I need food."

She made it to the hallway before Callen caught her making her laugh as he carried her to the bathroom.

Finally they were opening their gifts. Callen got several more building sets and a few antique books Hetty suggested.

Mac loved her spa certificate plus the fact that she could go with the girls as they both got one too. Then she opened a small box. Inside was a watch. It matched the one Callen wore. She was always teasing him she was going to steal his.

"You got me a watch to match yours?"

"No that is mine. I got a new one to replace it."

Mac felt like crying. She leaned in and kissed him before putting the watch on her left wrist. "You are amazing."

"Well this way you have a part of me with you every moment."

The next box was even smaller. Mac gave him a look and Callen just shrugged. Inside she found a silver band with little blue stars on it.

"I couldn't help but get you a ring."

"I love it."

Soon it was time to leave for Sam's.

For their first Christmas together it couldn't have been better.


	6. Chapter 6

All I want for Christmas is you.

"Kensi come on we want to get a good tree before they are all gone."

"Deeks seriously there will still be trees."

"I know but I want Donny to get the best tree ever."

Kensi looked at Deeks and shook her head. Every year Kensi, Deeks, Callen and Mac went to pick out their trees together. Last year Donny was only a few months old at Christmas so he really didn't have a clue. This year he was starting to understand something was going on. This year it was Callen and Mac's turn to enjoy a first Christmas with their little girl Clara.

"Fine I'm ready to go." They piled into the car and drove to the lot. Callen was already there with Mac and Clara. He was busy checking out a rather large tree.

"Hey guys." Deeks said. Kensi had Donny in a stroller and came up behind Deeks.

"Deeks what do you think too big?"

"Considering your house is almost empty I'd say no."

"See I told you it wasn't too big."

"Callen you do realize we don't have enough ornaments for this tree right?"

"We can get more."

Mac stood there bouncing a fussy Clara. The six month old was not the least bit happy about being in the middle of a tree lot. Donny spotted her and pointed up yelling baby.

"Yes Donny that's baby Clara." Cooed Kensi.

"Callen really I think the tree is too big."

"No its fine."

Callen went off to pay for the tree and arrange to have it delivered.

"Clara your daddy is going overboard on everything this year."

Deeks was already looking at nearby trees so Kensi stayed with Mac. He would end up picking the tree anyways.

"So Callen is going crazy huh?"

"He bought a huge wooden swing set for the back yard. Sam is helping him put it together." Mac laughed. "It will be like two years before Clara can use it."

"Deeks is the same way. He got Donny a full size surfboard."

"Our husbands are crazy."

Soon Deeks had picked the perfect tree. It wasn't as big as Callen's but it was nice and full. They all met up for lunch before heading home. It took a few hours before the tree was delivered. In that time Mac was able to get the ornaments out. Callen was busy playing peek a boo with Clara on the couch.

They paid extra to have the stand put on at the lot so all they had to do was put it in the corner next to the fireplace. Callen took charge of putting the lights on. They had picked up extra lights the year before on sale after Christmas so they had enough lights.

The ornaments were another story. Their first Christmas together they decided to only buy antique ornaments. They looked for them all year long and had gotten about fifteen more in the last year. Still it wasn't enough.

"Ok your right we need more ornaments."

"Told you."

They put Clara in her little bouncy seat in front of the tree. Her eyes were huge looking at all the sparkling lights. She had one fist in her mouth and the other one reaching out to the tree.

"I think she likes it." Said Mac.

"Maybe we should just get some shiny bulbs like Deeks and Kensi."

"No we can just space ours out more. I don't want cheap ones on the tree." Said Mac.

Across town

"Donny put that down." Kensi grabbed a glass bulb from her son's hands. He started crying.

"I'm sorry little man." Kensi gave him his teddy bear and he stopped crying.

"Deeks we need to keep the ornaments up high or Donny is going to eat them."

"I know we can put the gingerbread cookies your mom made on the lower branches. That way the little guy can snag one and not get hurt."

"Good idea."

Kensi started moving ornaments while Deeks tied ribbon on each cookie and hung them on the lower branches. They laughed when Monty was the first one to realize there were cookies at his level. The dog grabbed one and ran for the doggie door.

"Well so much for the cookie idea."

They laughed even harder when Donny grabbed cookie shoving it into his mouth just like his mother did with cookies or anything else sweet.

That night Callen and Mac went to her parents' house for dinner. They had their own tree up and Clara had her eyes glued to it.

"The little one love anything shiny." Said Mac.

"So did you get your tree today?" asked Sara as she started passing dinner around the table. Callen loved eating here as Sara mostly cooked traditional Russian and Romanian foods.

"Well Callen picked out the largest tree he could find."

"I wanted Clara to have the best tree."

"Only thing is we don't have enough ornaments." Said Mac. "We started getting antique ones and want to keep up with that tradition."

Sara looked at Victor and smiled. She didn't say anything but Callen had a feeling she was up to something. They finished dinner and everyone sat around the tree. Sara excused herself and went upstairs. She came down with three boxes.

"Mackenna these belonged to your grandmother." Said Victor. "And have been passed down for many generations in our family."

Mac opened a box and was shocked to see a dozen ornaments. Each one was handmade and from what Mac could tell were very old.

"Dad they are amazing. Callen look this one is just like some that we have at home."

"Wow how many are there?" asked Callen.

"I think there are fifty in all." Said Sara. "We decided to give them to you this year. That's why we have all new ones on our tree."

"I can't wait to add these to ours." Said Mac. "Are you sure the boys don't want them?"

"No they both want you to have them and for Clara to take them some day for her own tree."

Sara picked a small stuffed animal from the branches of the tree and handed it to Clara. She giggled and started to suck on the ear of the bunny.

"I still can't believe we are spending our first Christmas with our granddaughter." Said Sara. "I never believed this would happen."

"Now if those sons of ours would make it home in time for Christmas we will have our first true family Christmas ever." Said Victor.

"Well Vlad will be home next week." Said Sara.

"Well I spoke with Micha yesterday. His training is going good and he should be able to get home by the 21st if all goes well." Said Mac.

Her brother was determined to become an NCIS agent like is baby sister. Gibbs had already said he wanted Micha on his team when he graduated. He promised to train him and was already working with Micha on his class work.

"Your brother is going to make a wonderful agent." Said Callen. "Gibbs says he's acing all his tests and training."

"This Gibbs is a good agent?" asked Victor.

"He's one of the best."

"Good." Said Victor. He was very proud of all his children. But having two working as government agents was a true blessing. He couldn't be happier that his children were following the example he had set on how their family should act.

Sara was sitting on the floor with Clara. She was holding Clara so she could get a closer look at the tree.

"We are going to hide these when she starts to walk. That or only put them on the top part of the tree." Said Mac looking thru the second box.

"I wonder what Deeks and Kensi are doing. Since Donny started walking he's into everything." Said Callen.

"Oh that little boy is so cute." Said Sara. "Just like his father."

"Is Hetty joining us for Christmas dinner?" asked Victor.

"She said she wouldn't miss it for anything." Answered Callen. "She keeps buying Clara gifts."

Mac laughed at this. "And you haven't." Sara looked at her son in law. "Mom he got her a huge swing set, a doll house, a tricycle."

"I can't help it I want Clara to have everything we never had."

Callen sounded a bit sad saying this. Neither he or Mac had a good or happy childhood. He would not let his children want for anything.

"Do not worry Son. Clara and any other children you have will never have to worry about not having what they need or want." Victor said proudly. "I will always take care of our family."

Callen nodded at his father in law. He knew that if anything ever happened to him Mac and Clara would be taken care of. Not that he planned on going anywhere anytime soon.

That night they put Clara to bed and were snuggled up on the couch. Callen had turned out all the lights except the ones on the tree. The boxes of ornaments were on the floor waiting to be added to the tree. Callen had his arm around Mac and she had her head resting on his shoulder.

"So do you know what you want for Christmas?" asked Callen.

"I don't know. I don't really need anything."

"So you just want to let me loose in a store then?"

"Take Deeks you too can fight the hoards together."

"Thanks babe." Callen kissed the top of her head. "You already have my gift don't you?"

"Maybe."

"More building sets?"

"I'm not telling."

Callen laughed. He really didn't care what he got because he already had the best gifts ever. His wife and daughter. Finally Callen pulled away and went to the boxes. He hung a few then stood back to check out his work. Mac joined him and it took them about an hour to put them all out.

They took time to look at each one before putting it on the tree. They would make sure that each child they had would get one box of these ornaments when the time came. If they only had Clara then she would of course get them all.

"It's perfect."

"Yes it is." Callen wrapped his arms around Mac and just held her as they looked at the tree. "I can't wait till Clara is old enough to help us decorate it."

DEEKS HOUSE.

"Kensi I can't find the tape."

"You're sitting on it."

"Oh yeah."

Deeks was busy wrapping gifts making sure that they were all perfect. He never left Kensi wrap any. If he did she'd just stick a bow on the package and call it done. They had gotten Donny a lot of toys and some baby timberland boots. Monty got doggie toys and treats.

They had gotten Julia a framed family portrait and a pass to a day spa. Deeks had no clue what Kensi had gotten him. His gift to her was safely hidden in Hetty's desk. The one place Kensi was way too afraid to look.

It took Deeks about two hours to wrap everything. They still had a week to go till Christmas but Deeks wanted everything done. Work was crazy and he didn't know how much time he would have.

Kensi was stretched out on the couch a beer in one hand flipping thru the tv channels. "Deeks I'm bored."

"What do you want to do?"

Kensi giggled and got up heading for their room. "Why don't you join me and find out."

CHRISMTAS EVE.

Found our favorite team at the Mission enjoying Nell's burn oven cookies and Hetty's spiked egg nog. Sam decided to leave early so he could take his family on a trip for the next two weeks. Nell and Eric left next. They were going to Nell's family for their vacation.

Kensi and Deeks left next. They were going to Julia's for a few days then taking Donny to Aspin for his first big trip. Callen watched Mac as she got her things together.

"Are we all ready?" asked Hetty. They were having a traditional Romanian Christmas and Hetty was very excited.

"Just waiting on MacKenna."

"I'm ready." Mac smiled and handed Callen his bag.

They walked into the house smelling the most wonderful things. Both boys were there and were playing with Clara in front of the tree.

"She has grown so much." Said Vlad. "She rolls over now on her own."

"Not too much longer and she will be walking." Said Sara taking their jackets. Hetty had dropped off her gifts a few days before and they were piled under the tree along with the rest.

Victor passed out drinks and everyone headed to the dining room for dinner. They had decided on a traditional Romanian Christmas so that Callen and MacKenna could learn about their family culture and then teach their own children.

For Victor it was important that his children knew where they came from and who they were. Sara passed a dish to Callen.

"This is a traditional Romanian dish. It is always served at Christmas and Easter."

Callen took some and passed the dish around. He loved his mother in laws cooking and Mac was teasing him he had put on a few pounds eating it. Same was right he needed to work out more if he was going to keep eating this way.

Once dinner was over everyone went back into the living room for gifts. Victor explained that in Romania gifts were given on Christmas Eve. Clara was passed around as each member of the family helped her open her gifts. She loved the wrappings more than the gifts and at one point had three bows stuck in her hair.

She got so many gifts Mac didn't know where they were going to put them all. Callen got a new leather jacket from Mac. His had gotten ripped a few weeks ago. He was surprised that was all he got from Mac. They usually exchanged several gifts.

He handed her a box and loved the look on her face when she opened it to find a diamond neckless. He got her a pair of boots Kensi told him she wanted and tickets to her favorite band that was coming in March. Once all the gifts were opened Callen sat there looking a bit upset.

Mac got up and left the room coming back she put a large flat box in his lap.

"What's this?"

"Open it." Mac poked his arm. "It's from all of us."

Callen looked confused but opened the box anyways. He lifted the lid then pulled away some tissue paper. His jaw dropped at what was inside.

"Well do you like it?"

"How did you get this?"

"I called in some favors." Said Victor. "I wish it could have been more."

Callen was looking at a large framed photo of his parents. They were young in it and his mother looked pregnant, most likely with is sister.

"This is amazing." He felt the tears start. "I don't know what to say."

Clara was sitting in Sara's lap and was looking around confused at what was going on. She reached out and snagged the tissue paper pulling at it. Callen took it out for her to play with and spotted another framed photo under it. He pulled it out and was shocked to see a photo of his parent's sister and him as a baby.

Mac could see his hands shaking and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas Callen."

JULIA'S HOUSE.

"Mommy Daddy lookie." Yelled Donny as he held up a new toy dog. Monty had ate his old one.

"Oh wow little man look what you got there." Said Deeks.

"Doggie."

"Ok Donny open this one next." Kensi handed him a big box. Donny's eyes got huge and he started pulling at the paper tossing it everywhere.

Inside were art supplies. Kensi had made sure to buy the kind that worked with water and didn't leave stains on anything. And the kind that only reacted with special paper.

Deeks had freaked out when he found Donny drawling on the walls with Kensi's lipstick.

"Cowor wif me Daddy."

"Later buddy we still have more gifts to open up."

Julia had gotten Donny a snow suit and boots plus a few sets of hats and gloves. She said kids loose them all the time and if you're going to be in snow you needed more than one set. He also got a sled.

Deeks didn't know how much use it would get but he secretly wanted to use it himself.

Kensi snuck out of the room and came back in behind Deeks. "Deeks Merry Christmas."

Deeks turned around to see Kensi holding a surf board. And not just any surfboard but a Rusty Big Cat.

"Kensi how?"

"I knew you wanted one so mom and I pitched in."

The board cost over $800 and Deeks was floored. It was custom painted with three sets of hand prints. His, Kensi's and Donny's.

"I don't know what to say." Deeks was floored.

Kensi kissed him and Deeks leaned the board up against the wall. He went to his bag and pulled out her gift. She opened it to find a ring with all their birthstones in it.

"Oh Deeks it's the one I was looking at."

"I know Nell told me."

"I love you Deeks."

"Love you too Fern."

Callen's house.

Mac walked into the house holding a sleeping Clara. She got her settled then went to help Callen with the toys they had brought home. Many were left at her parents so Clara would have them there to play with.

She watched as Callen put the framed photos of his family on the mantel. He still couldn't believe that Victor had found them.

"You like your gift?"

"You have no idea."

"Dad said that Alexis had stacks of photos hidden away. Vlad was cleaning out a closet at the beach house and found a box marked Callen. He opened it and there were these two photos."

"She must have taken them after my Dad got us out."

"It's all that was in the box."

"I wondered why I only got a jacket."

Mac laughed.

"Well I did get you something else." She smirked at him. "Just didn't think you would want to unwrap it in front of the family."

Callen swallowed hard and looked at her.

"Give me a minuet." Mac headed to their bedroom and changed. She came out wearing a naughty little red and white lace nighty and a Santa hat.

"Merry Christmas to me." Muttered Callen as he pushed his wife into a nearby wall.

Mac laughed and stuck the Santa hat onto his head.

"Merry Christmas Callen."


End file.
